We will be initiating and participating in multi-disciplinary studies through the Group. These funds will support our continued efforts in cooperative clinical trials investigating surgery, radiotherapy, chemotherapy and combined modality treatment in breast, lung, testicular bladder, prostate, and head and neck cancers as well as malignant lymphomas, myelomas and leukemia. Indiana University will continue to provide leadership in the development and pursuit of group studies. The newly-enlarged hematology staff will extend the treatment of hematological malignancies at IUMC. Indiana will continue to develop local investigations which may lead to group-wide SCSG studies. Indiana University expects to increase its number of patient accessions and its use of multi-modality studies. IUMC members will act as project chairmen and committee members and otherwise contribute to the success of the Group. The major goals of these studies are improved patient care, prolonged survival, and rapidly assimilated clinical data. In addition, participation in Group work will expose our medical students, housestaff, and fellows to multi-disciplinary group protocols that will exemplify the epitome of patient management and stress a multi-modal approach to the patient with neoplastic disease.